Thank You Itachi
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a moment with your brother to figure out what to do next. "Tell her you love her Sasuke. She needs you, just like you need her." R


**Thank You, Itachi**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"What about this weekend?" His aggravated tone of voice only sparked the anger of the girl on the opposite line. Pulling the phone away from his ear slightly he rolled his eyes as he listened to her babbling and yells. "Yea, well you see what I'm talking about? You sit here and act like it's my fault we don't spend time together and yet when I offer, you fucking blow me off!" The dark eyed male yelled back, leaving his girlfriend flabbergasted for a moment, but then she started back up again.

Rolling his eyes he continued to listen to her while writing down plans for his meeting in the morning. It was one in the morning and he really needed some sleep. He had been trying to get this done for hours and yet when Aya calls it always seems to never get done. "Just... shut up for a moment! Listen! I have to get this paper done. So if we could wrap this u-" and she was off again. Sighing, Itachi shook his head. Now she was talking about something like 'work is more important than me?' or some shit like that. Why he even got involved in relationships, he did not know.

The annoyed male opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the squeaking of his bedroom door being slowly opened. Turning his gaze to the door way, completely cutting out Aya's voice at the moment, he watched as his younger brother stepped into the room. His eyes traced his brother's movements as he closed the door slowly behind him, trying to keep quiet. Itachi took in the younger Uchiha's appearance and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke's shoulders were slightly slouched over, his muscles loose and his eyes shined faintly with a hurt appeal to them.

"I-Itachi" And that was all his older brother needed to know something was wrong.

"Aya. I have to go. Sasuke needs me." And with that he snapped the phone shut, not waiting for her reply. He knew he'd get hell for it tomorrow, but he had already told her before. _No one _came before Sasuke. Grabbing all his papers and utensils from his bed, Itachi lowered them to the ground and started to smooth the bed out, making sure everything was off. Scooting over to the right side of the bed Itachi patted the left side as his eyes met with Sasuke's. "Come here, Sasuke." And as if on command, sasuke sprinted towards his older brother who's ams were wide open.

No one would ever guess that Sasuke Uchiha had a soft side. A side so venerable that anyone who knew about it could destroy him. To the kids at school, he was an ice cube that didn't care about anything or anyone. To his mother, he was a teenage boy who didn't need comfort from anyone anymore. To his father he was the next heir to the business that would run it beside Itachi. But even now, as Sasuke climbed into his older brothers arms that wrapped securely around him, pulling him into a tight embrace as he buried his face into his shoulder and his breaths became uneven, he was the same Sasuke Itachi had always remembered. To Itachi, Sasuke was a seventeen year old boy who needed comfort more then anyone else. His cool unmoved facade was all a mask that hid the truth about the young Uchiha. He was a lost boy trying to find his way out and Itachi was the only soul that would ever know that about him.

"What happened?" Itachi asked in a mere whisper, running his fingers through the soft locks of his younger brothers jet black hair, trying to sooth him. Sasuke didn't answer at first, just as Itachi expected. He listened as his little brothers breathing continued to come out in pants, showing that he was seriously upset about something.

"Sakura and I broke up." He murmured out so lowly Itachi could hardly make out what he said. When he did come to understand his words though, his eyes widened.

"You and Sakura broke up?" Sasuke Nodded into his brothers neck as he buried his face deeper into his skin. "As in 'it's over' broke up?" Sasuke Nodded. "You and Sakura?" Sasuke yanked his face up and glared at his brother, noticing how Itachi didn't think he was serious.

"Yes! We got in an argument! And she said that she didn't think I really loved her because I never say it or show it and that I made her miserable!" Sasuke yelled angrily, gritting his teeth at the thought as the words floated back into his mind. How could she doubt his love for her?! He wasn't one to waste his time with a female if he didn't feel for her.

Itachi was quiet for a moment, just thinking. When Sasuke lowered his head back down onto his brothers shoulder, Itachi continued to run his fingers through his hair, trying to sooth the younger Uchiha. He knew Sasuke loved Sakura. He knew all too well how much he cared for her. Usually, the only times he'd come into his room like this for comfort now a days was because of an argument he and Sakura had gotten in or something about Sakura.

The problem was Sasuke wasn't the type to show how much he loved someone. He kept everything bottled up and never showed his true feelings.

"Sasuke, maybe you should do something special for her."

"Like what?" He murmured out, fiddling with the fabric on his older brothers shirt. Itachi smirked down at his little brother. It was times like these that Sasuke reminded him of a little boy. The little brother he used to have to hold and comfort when it was night and Sasuke was afraid there was a monster in his closet.

"Maybe you should hold her like I hold you when you feel venerable. I'm pretty sure she's feeling very lonely and sad right now, just like you are." Sasuke looked up at the man before him, bewildered at his words.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Of course." Itachi reassured, patting Sasuke's head softly as a smile over took his features. Leaning down, Itachi planted a soft kiss on his brothers forehead while whispering. "Tell her you love her Sasuke. She needs you, just like you need her."

* * *

Sakura groaned as the knocking on her door only grew louder as she forced herself to the hall. Her head was aching and her eyes were swollen. She couldn't believe she had broken up with the man she had loved to dearly. But he deserved it. He never held her hand or got her flowers. He never showed he cared for her and everything just seemed as though they weren't really a couple. She thought it was for the best, but she felt like shit because of it.

When she finally made it to the door and opened the solid piece of wood that separated her from her visitor her eyes widened. Standing before her, with a look a pure hurt and brokeness, was the man she craved to hold for the rest of her life. His black hair was damp from the light drizzling of the rain outside and his clothes were wrinkled and a mess. His eyes were filled with so much emotion that she didn't know what to do. She had never seen him like this before.

"S-Sasuke I-"

"Shh..." He cut her off, letting himself into the house and closing the door behind him. Sakura was too dazed by the look in his eyes to notice what was going on. "I-I just want to-" He stopped, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. Sakura stayed quiet, waiting for him to finish his words. "I just want to hold you." He murmured, reaching for her. Sakura's eyes widdened as she looked at the Uchiha before her. Had he just said was she had thought he had said.

"S-Sasuke" She murmured as tears started to fill her eyes. Before she could say anything else strong arms wrapped around her small body, holding her tight. Sakura gasped for air as her tears began to fall and she buried her face into Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent and clinging to him. "I didn't mean what I said." She cried, hugging him tightly. Sasuke only smirked, kissing the top of her head.

"You were right." And with those words Sakura stiffened. Everything became quiet as she took in those little words that had meant so much. Sasuke Uchiha, the most hard headed jack ass on the planet, had just told her she was right. That was something you don't hear every day. "I'll be a better boyfriend. I promise. Just give me another chance." He murmured. Holding onto her tightly, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent.

"O-okay." She cried out, kissing his neck softly before letting the tears slide down her cheeks again.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from her and kissed her trembling lips softly.

"Sakura Haruno-" He murmured, pressing her forehead against hers. Sakura looked up at the man before her as she sniffled slightly. "I love you." He whispered sensually to the girl of his dreams before him. Sakura smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've been waiting to hear that all along." She murmured, pressing her lips into his lovingly as he pulled her closer.

_Thank you, Itachi_

_

* * *

_

**I was dying to make a oneshot about Sasuke and Itachi brotherly moment. :) I love to think of them loving each other so much that they can go to each other for anything. I hope you liked this because I loved writing it :)**


End file.
